


A Mutual Friend

by SupercorpDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have 3-4 prompts i need to write but I couldnt resist, Second chapter is like a sequel, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, With lena and maggie bonding, a mutual friend oh Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpDanvers/pseuds/SupercorpDanvers
Summary: Lena tells her friend Supergirl about her crush on their mutual friend Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think im getting better at writing?? Im still nowhere near good but im trying! Hope you enjoy little ones.

Lena fixes her blazer in front of the long mirror in her office. She can't help the slight nervous tick to her fingers, or the constant giddy smile at the thought of a certain blond. She has thought about this, or more like she has tried to drown these feelings with scotch. The moment Kara talked to her about her sister, Alex Danvers, having come out to her, Lena knew she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She reaches for her brush and runs it through her hair for the third time since she had been standing there waiting. She is a confident and strong woman. She owns a company that she lifted off the ground from her brother's mistakes. Surely, she could handle a silly crush.

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl says as she lands on the balcony the way she has so many other times. "I got your message." 

"Lena, Supergirl. We're friends after all, aren't we?" Lena turns around to face the hero before walking up to her and sitting down on her desk. 

Supergirl does am x-ray search around. She does it every time ever since there was bomb in Lena's own office. "Is there anything you need, Miss Lu-Lena."

Lena looks down at her hands with a faint smile. "Actually, I could use a friend's advice." 

"About?" Supergirl puts her hands on her hips, showing a sign of confidence. Whatever it is Lena needs, she can help with.

The brunette looks up at Kara from where she is. Lena cannot help but feel familiar when she looks at Supergirl's eyes. For some reason they remind her of Kara despite both having relatively different personalities. "It's about a mutual friend."

Lena notices Supergirl's eyes widen in slight surprise. "Kara?" She asks.

"Correct."

"Well, what do you need advice in?" Supergirl crosses her arms so as to not fidget. This situation brings her back to the Gala. She doesn't know for how much longer she will be able to keep her identity hidden. She has suspected Lena already knows, but her eyes say otherwise.

"I," and suddenly Lena Luthor is quiet. Her words are stuck in her throat and she's 15 again, coming out to her brother. She laughs, an empty laugh, as she gets down from her desk. "I like her," she blurts out, her mouth running faster than her brain can keep up with. 

"Well, she is a nice person," Supergirl says confused. 

"No!" At Supergirl's hurt expression, Lena corrects herself immediately. "I mean, I do like her Supergirl, but I have feelings for her and not in a just friends kind of way."

It takes a few seconds for Supergirl to reel in the information. Lena Luthor has just confessed to her, to her about liking _Kara._  

"You have feelings for m-Kara?"

  As powerful, and as tough as she is, Lena feels vulnerable with this information being known. "Yes," she sighs and closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to see Supergirl's reaction. To see if she is right or not. She feels something soft against her lips, but when she opens her eyes Supergirl is gone. Lena swipes her finger across her lips. Supergirl kissed her, and she has feelings for Kara, but why did it feel right?

-

"She likes me Alex, oh Rao she likes me!?" 

"Calm down Kara," Alex stops her sister from running through another wall. 

"I am calm," she says exasperated.

"Right," Alex pulls her to an empty storage room. "What did you say?"

Pacing around Alex, Kara stops with a defeated sigh. "I didn't say anything, I just... Oh Rao, I kissed her!"

"That's not good-wait you what?"

"I know!" She knows. Her heart feels heavy. Lena had the courage to tell Supergirl about her feelings for Kara and _she kissed her, as Supergirl!_

"Remember when I came out to you?" Alex puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I was afraid, terrified. When I thought you didn't support me, I was devastated. And when I kissed Maggie just as you did, she rejected me and I felt worse. If you don't feel the same Kara, you need to let her know. It will hurt her, but it will be better in the long run." God knows how much it hurt her when Maggie rejected her, but that gave way to a beautiful friendship that may soon become something more.

Kara takes in a deep breath. She needs to think about this. When she looks back at every visit to L- Corp she can see Lena is beautiful. Her gaze has always made Kara feel weak to the knees, and the way she smelled in the mornings makes her smile, and- "Oh Rao," Kara realizes. "Alex, I've fallen for a _Luthor_."

-

"Set up the meeting for tomorrow, I'm not in the mood for white men calling me out for two hours today."

"Of course Miss Luthor." Her assistant leaves, only for her to come back five minutes later. 

"I haven't called for yo-Oh. Kara, hey, what are you doing here so early in the morning?' Lena stands up from her chair to greet the blond. "What is it today. Another report about my brother, or are you just here to see me?" She can't help let slip a little flirtatiousness despite what happened right in the same place yesterday. She can still taste the sweetness of Supergirl's lips. 

"Actually, I _am_ here to see you." Kara steps towards Lena while biting her lip. 

"Oh?" Lena sits up straighter, a bit surprised. Kara did stop by sometimes with food and they would chat like any other friends, but she has never been as straightforward as she is now.

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Kara notices Lena's chest deflate and a sad look overtake her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, of course." How did she ever think the reporter would fall for her? She's a Luthor. _What kind hearted person would want to date a Luthor?_

"I would."

Lena's heart stops for three seconds when she realizes she said that out loud. Suddenly, Kara's soft hands are on the side of her face and the blond is pulling her into a passionate kiss. The brunette can taste something sweet on Kara's soft lips. The same sweetness of before, and suddenly nothing feels real. 

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Kara asks when Lena stays completely silent.

Lena doesn't respond with words as she pulls Kara into another kiss that said everything she ever wanted to say to her. How much she loves her, how much she has waited for this. In this moment Lena is happy. She isn't just a Luthor, she realizes. Because her brother would never kiss Superman. 


	2. A Mutual Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a sort of sequel. Prompt from anon, in which Lena and Maggie meet because of a case and gush about their girlfriends/crushes until they realize who exactly the other is talking about.

The day was as calm as could be in National City. Crimes here and there, but Supergirl was always at the front of danger. Lena Luthor isn't surprised when she just so happens to be an important piece to an investigation of an alien murder. It was brutal, they said, and she was near the vicinity when it had all gone done. She thanks whatever higher power exists, that she wasn't there to actually witness the murder. She wouldn't be able to stomach her early dinner after what was described to her. 

A woman in a leather jacket, and with an intimidating air, walks towards Lena who just wants to go home. She has been standing around the scene for what felt like hours. Her long coat was keeping the late afternoon wind at bay, but that didn't prevent her from shivering as the cool, invisible force caresses her rose cheeks. 

"Lena Luthor, I assume?" She doesn't say it as a question. Of course she knows who Lena is. The whole city does after the attempt on her life when she was renaming the corporation. 

Despite this, Lena still holds her hand out for the cop, who accepts it. "You assumed correctly."

"Detective Sawyers," the brunette says with her badge up high with honor. It's a dangerous field, but she gets the job done and is respected for it. 

"I know what you're thinking. What are the odds that there was a brutal murder and a Luthor just so happens to be passing nearby, right?" Lena has to keep her tone neutral, but she can't help the light spite for the world slip out just a little. 

Maggie knows what Lena is feeling. It's the feeling of rejection when people jump to conclusions for who you were born as, and to what family you were born into. "I know those eyes," she starts. "They are not those of a killer." 

Surprised, Lena raises a brow at the young detective. "How are you so sure, detective?"

The detective shrugs. "I'm not, but when it comes down to it you have to trust your hunches."

"Truly the detective, aren't you?" Lena crosses her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. Winter is rolling around quick, and she is still thinking of Kara's gift.

"You look cold." Maggie looks at the wrapped on scene. "I know a nice bar not too far away from here."

Lena apologizes. "I have a girlfriend."

Maggie smiles brightly. "Great, I have one too. Something we can bond over Miss Luthor."

"Please, call me Lena."

The detective nods. "Call me Maggie, than." 

The bar was close, as Maggie had said. It's not a place Lena would frequent. She was more of a person to go to an expensive ball or small party. The name of the bar is familiar. When they enter, the first thing she sees is a pool table and... well, _aliens._

"Oh wow, I didn't think such a place existed."  She doesn't say it with any malice, just curiosity. She may have been drilled with the idea that aliens shouldn't belong on this earth, but Kara has had a very big influence on how she thinks now. 

"An alien bar, am I right? It's like a gay bar. It's a safe place where you can be yourself without worrying about society having to judge you," Maggie says, she stares at Lena as she does so. The detective knows it's going to get to the girl. The Luthor has more in common with aliens than she thinks. 

"You're right," Lena says with a small smile. She sits down next to Maggie at the bar.

"Give me two of the regular M'gann."

"Of course detective." M'gann takes an odd shaped bottle and pours a vibrant blue liquid into two shot glasses.

Lena is almost too afraid to ask. She does anyways, it looks toxic.

"It's called Midnight Blue. It uses alien ingredients, but I assure you it's completely safe for humans to consume. My girlfriend even ran tests on it, she's such a paranoid bean." 

 

"Is that so?" Lena takes the shot glass and swirls the strange liquid around. "Does it do anything?"

"Other than pack a punch? It might turn your tongue blue, but that's about it." Maggie downs her drink in one, and asks for a regular beer afterwards.

Scrunching her face together in the cute way that Kara says she loves, Lena downs the sweet liquid. It burns her throat for a few seconds before she feels the punch, and then she feels as light as a feather. "Wow," is all she can mutter out.

"Cool, right?" Maggie takes a sip of her beer as she looks sideways at the CEO next to her. 

"Mhm," Lena orders the same beer as Maggie, but the bitter taste cannot compare to the so called Midnight Blue, so she ends up ordering another shot. "Is your girlfriend a chemist or something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, something like that. She works for the FBI." Maggie looks around the bar, seeing the usual, old faces. 

"Mine's a reporter," Lena tries to hide the smile that crawls up, but fails miserably. 

"We both have girlfriends that suit us, huh? A detective with an agent, a CEO with a reporter."

Lena laughs at the irony. "Right? Who would have thought."

"I haven't heard of Lena Luthor having a girlfriend being anywhere," Maggie downs the rest of her beer and orders another one.

"Well, that's good isn't it? No paparazzi everywhere ruining our fun dates."

The detective laughs as the CEO downs her fourth shot of Midnight Blue. Okay, maybe introducing that particular drink wasn't the brightest idea. 

"I mean," and Maggie can feel her feelings starting to bubble up. "We had a rough start." Why is she telling this to Lena Luthor of all people? "She was new to all of this," Maggie accompanies it with weird gestures, but Lena completely understands. "So I wanted to be supportive. I wanted to be her friend, be there for her, right? That's what friends do, but what they don't do is go to her sister's house to tell her that I can't imagine my life without her."

Lena is speechless. She doesn't know what to say, so she lets the detective continue with her emotional rambling. 

"It was hard, sorting my feelings I mean. I didn't want to rush into a relationship just for it to fucks us both up. I fell for her hard though. When she first kissed me, I was confused. I'm a senior gay, of course I've had all sorts of experience, but that? That feeling I got when she kissed me? It was different, it was like I had woken from a dream and she was the one who woke me."

"That was very deep, for chatting with a practical stranger Detective," Lena smiles. She can see the love in Maggie's eyes, whoever her girlfriend is, is one lucky girl. 

Maggie blushes at the thought of Alex. A game of pool would be perfect right about now. Faking being bad has paid off so so much. 

"What about you? Not judging here, but I can only assume how hard it is to find someone when your last name is Luthor."

Lena nods, confirming, The damp, bitter air adds to the feelings she has had today. "Yes, quite," she starts. "But she's a rain of sunshine, wouldn't hurt a fly that one. In all of my years, she has been the only one to willingly approach me and not judge me for the name I carry, but for what I have done and want do to help not just this city, but the world as well." A faint blush appears on Lena's cheeks. "She's as sweet as a flower."

"Funny," Maggie orders two different shots for them, Purple Brigade M'gann had said. Safe for humans. "Mine is badass? Like, she can kick some serious ass."

"Despite the ray of sunshine that my girlfriend is," Lena says with pride. "She can kick some ass too."

"Interesting," Maggie laughs. She's had one too many and is already calling Alex to pick her and her new friend up. "I'm calling mine now, we've had enough to drink-" The familiar tone of Alex's phone goes up right next to the detective, making the girl jump and than blush. "Or not."

"Well," Lena smiles at Alex and a very surprised Kara next to her. "It seems the world is small after all."

"Kara Danvers!? No way, wow Lena, that's some courage you got there." Alex helps Maggie stand up as she staggers slightly.

"And why is that?"

"Because," Alex says as she glares daggers at Lena. "I will not hesitate in bringing down a CEO in more ways than power, if you ever hurt my sister."

"Okay," Lena stands up and leans on Kara, knowing that the blond is perfectly capable of carrying her full weight. "Point taken."

"What were you two eve doing here?" Kara asks as they make their way outside.

"Long story short; it was cold outside."

The Kryptonian shakes her head with a small smile. "Midnight Blue?"

"Huh?"

"You're tongue is blue."

Lena smirks. She's a little drunk, she admits, but she can still flirt. "Want to taste it?"

Kara kisses her girlfriend's cheek. "Lets get you home first."

Ultimately, Kara only got a sloppy kiss before the CEO fell asleep. The next day Lena woke up with a massive hangover, Maggie wasn't kidding when she said the drink packed a punch. That, although, didn't stop the two girls from hanging out while their girlfriend's had sisters night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I might actually write for Sanvers??? Not soon, because I still have prompts to do for Supercorp, but I like writing Maggie and Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? We have sanvers which will be canon but my heart likes to suffer... I take prompts on my tumblr! (in my profile)


End file.
